Lincoln Betrays Lucy
by Skydrove24
Summary: When Lincoln sees his gothic sister wearing pony pajamas, he promises to not tell anybody about her secrets but when Lola guess, Lucy refuses to forgive her brother (A parody of the infamous Hey Arnold episode)


The episode starts with Lucy who was wearing her pony pajamas while watching the big pony princess marathon, Early that day, She lies at her siblings who were going to see Lynn at her basketball game by telling her that she was busy with Haiku when in reality she was actually getting prepare for the pony princess marathon on TV

"Excellent, They all left so now I can enjoy my break"

Unfortunately for Lucy, Lincoln unexpectedly enter the house since he forgot the video camera so he can record Lynn playing her game and he saw Lucy in a pony costume

"...Why are you in a pony pajamas Lucy?"

"Sigh, The truth is that I only read pony princess and watch the show on my break"

"I see but how come you didn't tell us about this?"

"Because they will mock me for liking girls stuff"

"...But Lana is a tomboy and no one mock her"

"That is very different Lincoln so please don't tell anyone about this"

"I promise that I won't tell anyone about the truth"

"Thank you brother"

And so Lincoln grabs the video camera and ran back in the van as He and his eight sisters were going to Lynn's basketball game, On their ways to school, Lincoln was chuckling to himself as he couldn't stop thinking about his gothic sister wearing the pony pajamas, Lola and Lana had no idea why their brother was trying not to laugh so they decided to ask him why

"Hey Lincoln, Why are you laughing to yourself"

"Yeah, what's funny you thinking right now?"

"It was just something Lucy was wearing back at home"

And then Lincoln realized what he has just said so he immediately try to change the topic but unfortunately it was too late since his sisters start to guess which outfits that Lucy was wearing

"Were you laughing at her vampire costume?"

"No Leni, Why would Lincoln be laughing at vampires so he is literally obviously laughing at her ridiculous skeleton costume"

Lincoln try his best to trick his sisters into believing in him by telling Lori that it was true but unfortunately Lola didn't believe at all since she remembers that she has pony pajamas and the fact Lucy was nearly her size

"Guys, I just realized something"

"What it is Lola?"

"What if Lincoln is hiding that Lucy is wearing my pony pajamas"

And then everyone went silent as they never thought of that, Leni broke the silence by saying that Lola is right since she believes about the fact she is actually watching pony princess on TV

"I know you guys will say no at my face but what if Lucy watches a girl show when she is alone?

Lincoln become surprised that Leni and Lola guess correctly and he was forced to tell his sisters to not tell Lucy's secret at anyone

"I knew it!"

"Yay!"

"Wow, I can't believe Lucy is literally a fan of Pony Princess"

"Please guys, Can't we just move on?"

"No Lincoln, This is a very big deal because we literally didn't know that Lucy was a fan of it, Pony Princess"

"I will tell this whole secret to everyone because this is very wrong to be a fan of a show that everyone hates"

"But why everyone hates Pony Princess, Heck you like unicorn Lola"

"Well Lincoln, Pony Princess is stupid like the characters have no personality at all and they keep making dumb decisions"

"Oh come on Lola, That is ridiculous and please don't do it because Lucy's life will be ruined like she will lose all of her friends then she will hate us forever because of it"

"Well dude, The bright side is that there might be secret pony princess fans in school so Lucy will still have few friends"

"I wish you guys respect secrets from each other"

"Well this is Lucy's fault for not telling us about it in the first place"

Later at school after Lynn's basketball game, Their sisters immediately told everyone at school about Lucy's loves for pony princess, That the next very day, Lincoln witness Lynn making fun of Lucy before she goes to school

"Hahaha, I can't believe my gothic roommate is actually a fan of that garbage show"

"Please stop teasing me"

"No, because we will make fun of you for the rest of your life, Oh also everyone in your school know about your secret too"

"Sigh, I hope they still respect me"

But unfortunately, when she arrived at school, Haiku told her that made Lucy very sad

"I am very disappointed in you Lucy"

"Yes, I know but are we still friends?"

"Not anymore because your a loser oh also you are no longer welcome in our club"

"But why?"

"Because we don't allow Pony Princess fans and a real goth doesn't like girly stuff"

"Sigh"

"Now get out of my way"

Lucy decided to put herself inside of her own locker since she got kicked out from the morticians club, She lost all of her friends as they start making fun of her and worst of all, Lincoln was very guilty about accidentally telling her secret to his sisters, So Lincoln went to her locker and open it where he sees Lucy, He apologies to her by telling that it was their sister's fault for not keeping the secrets but sadly she didn't believe him

"No Lincoln, This was your fault and I don't believe you told the secret by accident"

"But Lucy..."

"No more excuses, You are no longer my brother that I refused to forgive you so now leave me alone"

So Lincoln close the locker since he was sad about it but then he realized that there always a way to get her forgiveness so he buys her chocolates but unfortunately Lucy hates chocolates and throw it at his face so he offers to do her chores for a whole week but sadly Lucy still refused to forgive him

"Please Lucy, Is there a way for you to forgive me and be your brother again?"

At this moment, Lucy got a great idea for revenge so she can fully forgive him, She takes Lincoln to his room where he was wondering what she was doing

"Okay, Lincoln, In order to prove that you are really sorry..."

"What it is?"

"You must humiliate yourself in front of the whole neighborhood"

"...How?"

"Simple, Wears my pony pajamas so that everyone will forget about my secret"

"I don't think that a good idea'

"Do it or else you will never be forgiven"

"Alright, I will do it"

"Excellent"

And so Lucy has assembled a crowd of peoples to stand outside the loud house. She add a long, red carpet stretched down the steps of his house, going all the way across the street afterwards Lucy was sitting in a long chair a the end of it smiling, with a sign that reads "Grovel Here" 2 minutes later, Leni came back home from her work where she sees everyone standing around her house, So she went to meet Lucy about what going on

"Hi Lucy, Why are you in a chair and how come everyone is here, Are we having a big party?"

"No Leni, They are here to make fun of Lincoln"

"But why?"

"Because he told my secrets to everyone so this his punishment"

"Umm Lucy, it was actually Lori and Lola that spread your secrets, Not Lincoln"

"Leni, is that true?"

"Yes, You went too far with his punishment"

Then Lucy becomes speechless because of this since she believes it was Lincoln but it turns out it wasn't him at all so she tries to stop Lincoln but it's was too late since the door creaks open which everyone saw the pony slippers slowly walking into the carpet which made them start laughing at Lincoln for wearing a pony pajamas

Even Pop-Pop was laughing at his own grandson humiliated while taking pictures for the album

"This is literally hilarious, I can't believe Lincoln is embarrassing himself"

"First Lucy is a fan of Pony Princess and now Lincoln is"

"I know right Lynn, This is the best day of my life that it helps me having new pony jokes for my funny business"

"Normally, I don't care for inane human emotions, but hahahahaha!"

Lincoln was walking past dozens of boys and girls, pointing and laughing at him while taking pictures of his pony pajamas while not noticing that his sister Lucy was trying to stop the disaster

Suddenly Ronnie Anne takes her water gun and squirts the tail on the seat of his pajamas

"Nice Pajamas you have Lame-o"

Then she starts to laugh at him while he becomes increasingly embarrassed and humiliated, Then Katherine start broadcasting Lincolns humiliation on TV where the Casagrande family start to laugh when they saw Lincoln on TV in their apartment, Later Lincoln was looking around while taking a long glance at everyone pointing, laughing, taking pictures and enjoying his humiliation before slowly walking back toward the house in which Lucy yells out to him where Lincoln turns to look at her in disappointment when he entered his house

Five hours later after the incident, Lincoln finds his sister Lucy on the house near at his room

"Please brother, I am very sorry for your embarrassing punishment, I regret doing it after learning that it was really Lori and Lola that spread my secrets!"

But however, Lincoln just ignore her and glares at his former sister then walks to the bathroom,

"Sigh, I am officially the worst sister ever"

The episode ends with Lucy started to cry in regrets as her brother stop trusting her forever


End file.
